What do you think of me?
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Neji and TenTen are training like normal until Neji stops to ask TenTen about what she thinks of him. Is it what he thought? NejiTen ONE-SHOT


Me: I seem to be doing a lot of oneshots, huh?

TenTen: Sure seems that way.

Neji: Who will you write a oneshot about next?

Me: (smirking at them evilly) Oh, you'll see.

Neji: Whatever this insane, caffine deprived girl writes...she does not own Naruto or any other affiliated characters.

Me: Neji's right. I don't. And I actually am having caffine withdrawls...

TenTen: Run...she's gonna kill us all.

--

Midmorning brought a bright blue sky and perfect training weather. "C'mon, Neji! You gotta be quick!" TenTen urged. She flung a few more kunai at the Hyuga.

"Quiet, TenTen. I've blocked all of them so far."

"Ah...but 'So far' will do you no good when I do this!" TenTen teased as she hurled a thousand shuriken and kunai with chakra strings. Neji deflected them all and jumped up to the brunette girl. They gazed into each others' eyes and never broke that contact as they flew through the forest. TenTen moved back as Neji advanced. It was a dance of flying, dodging and foresight. "Neji...aren't we moving a bit far from the village...?"

"A little...but let's keep training some more..."

"OK..." TenTen breathed as she noticed how gracefully Neji jumped on the limbs. His jet black hair fluttered around his face, and flicked him every once in awhile. His purplish-gray eyes dove into her soul and kept her focused on him and him alone.

Neji finally halted and turned back to stare at the direction they had come from. TenTen joined him and lightly touched his shoulder. He looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time, and asked, "TenTen, what do you think of me? Am I...hateful?"

"No! Not at all! I admit that...when I was told of your battle with Hinata-chan...I was shocked. I knew that you could be touchy about the entire..."

"Cadet Branch thing..."

"Yeah...but I never expected that you'd do that..."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"No, Neji. To be honest...even though I can use chakra strings well enough...you've got a hold of my heartstrings..."

"TenTen..." Neji simply stared at her. His mind was clouded with her next to him. She was intoxicating. Her personality, everything about her...made him stagger. But even though she could act unexpectedly, this wasn't what he thought she would do. She had pressed her lips to his. He finally returned the pressure and said, "So...I suppose I should tell you that I've admired you...quite frankly, loved you since we were genin."

"That's awfully sweet, Neji. But...I have to say that I've liked you since about a year and a half ago...heehee."

"TenTen...you're terrible. I hope you know that."

"I know it. And I flaunt it."

"Woman, you amaze me...Sakura might be Tsunade Junior...but you...you're even better."

"You're just saying that to flirt..." TenTen blushed. Neji grasped her shoulder, shook his head, and kissed her again. "We should probably get back..."

"Yeah...you're right. Hop on my back." TenTen did as Neji told her and they got back to Konoha much slower than she had expected. Of course, they had been talking about what to tell everyone.

"NEJI!! TENTEN!! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK! OH, DID TENTEN GET HURT!? SHE'S HURT!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" Gai shouted, jumping to conclusions.

Lee ran up beside him and gaped at the pair. Neji sighed, "That isn't the case. TenTen and I are dating now. If you'll excuse us, we're going to go eat somewhere."

Gai and Lee looked at each other and grinned. They cheered, "LOVE LIVES ON IN OUR YOUTH!!"

Neji and TenTen gazed at their exuberant teammates and smiled. "Let them have their fun...we've got each other..." they whispered to the other in exact unison.

--

Me: HAHA!! This is what I get from caffine deprivation...and Beach Boys...oddly enough. My dad needs to catch up with music...

TenTen and Neji: You're absolutely unbelieveable...

Me: I'll take that as a compliment, I suppose. I enjoy being odd. And unexpected. And unbelieveable. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
